The New Guy
by Aret
Summary: Akira Aret, a Junior high schooler has just moved into Konoha Town and is enrolled into the All Boy's School. This is a story of laughter, new friends, enemies, cross-dressers, odd romances, gangsters, fangirls (and boys), the school is ruled by an organization, and dealing with a certain Kabuki-dressed roommate who swears that it's Kabuki paint and not makeup.
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy

Notes: I'm not going to update as often because I have other important stories to do, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :)

Also, it's in different Pov's (Point of Views) in certain situations.

Chapter One:

Walking down empty school hallways had always made me a little nervous, but this...this time it was different. I walked almost silently yet quickly down the long, boring hallway in my baggy clothing as I tried to focus on my destination. I was nervous, but not only because I was walking alone, however. As I kept walking to Mr. Nagato's office, I noticed some school spirit posters. This school might not seem bad after all...but I can't let my guard down completely.

Just under what seemed to be three minutes I almost walked past the large brown door. I took a few steps back and knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice answered. I took a breath and went in. How in the hell was I going to pull this off? Sure I got the right clothing, but what if they saw right through me?

"Sit." Mr. Nagato ordered. I did and looked at him. This wasn't the first time I have met him, my brother and I came to this school to enroll me here.

"Mr. Aret, your old school allowed me to see your current grades, and I'm impressed. As the Principal, I, Pein Nagato, welcome you to Sunanoha high school." He said in an almost warm voice. I almost leaped for joy, but I controlled myself.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nagato." I said as I smiled a little. He waved it off.

"Before you go, here's your schedule. Anyway, it's breakfast time so you should go." I then walked out with a smile on my face. Ichiro and Jiro would be so happy. I looked down at my schedule and sighed. I need to ask someone to help me, and usually I don't like asking people. But, I have to suck it up. Now, to the cafeteria. As I walked down the hallway, something caught my eye. It was a poster that showed students every nook and cranny in this school. I sighed with relief, grateful that this school has an anti-lost student plan.

I quickly looked from my schedule and to the helpful poster and to my luck, my classes weren't that hard to find. Was this my lucky day? Not only that people didn't see through my disguise, but also the cafeteria and my classes were easy to find. Out of the blue, I found myself falling backwards.

"Ooof!" I said as I fell on my rump. Great. Well, at least that I didn't have papers scattered all over the floor.

"Heh, you better watch where you're going, midget." I looked up to the voice and found...eh? What was he..._wearing_? He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"New guy, huh? I can tell by the way you're looking at me." He said as I got up.

"What exactly are you wearing?" I asked politely, despite that he called me a midget. At this, hes eyes twinkled a little.

"This is my Kabuki outfit." He said proudly. I just stared at him.

"Your what?" Kabuki? I didn't hear that word, before. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Kabuki is a traditional Japanese dance-drama. It's like a play, except there's dancers and puppets." He said proudly. I almost rolled my eyes at that sentence.

"So...that's why you're wearing makeup?" I asked, pointing to the purple designs on his face. He glared at me.

"It's Kabuki _paint_." He deadpanned. Uh huh. Sure. He wore black baggy clothing with a weird symbol on the front (my guess it had to do with Kabuki) of his shirt, and he wore a hat. With cat ears. Wow, and here I thought Jiro was weird, my mistake.

"So what role do you play?" Damn my curiosity. He then grinned.

"I control puppets. I myself barely go onto the stage, but I do make some appearances when they need me." Although he seemed like a jerk-face, he was interesting. But I wouldn't tell him that and feed his ego. Hell no.

"Akira. Akira Aret." I said, putting out my hand. He surprisingly shook it.

"Kankuro Sabaku, Kabuki actor and in-line puppet master of the Sunanoha Theater."

"In-line puppet master?" I asked when we were done shaking hands. He then looked a little peeved.

"Yeah, Master Sasori, my teacher, is the greatest. But," His eyes lightened up again. "I'm going to beat him as a puppet master one day." He said.

"So...the school allows you to wear that indoors." I said, a little awed. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, midget."

"Akira. Not midget." I said, a little annoyed. Really, I might be small, but that's because I was born this way. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you know you you're talking to, brat?" He crossed his arms to make himself look tougher. Bitch, please.

"A Kabuki, puppet-wielding, makeup wearing actor who has the ego twice the size of an elephant?" I asked sweetly. I knew I should have kept quiet for I seen his eye twitch. Well, since I didn't want to die on the first day of school, I took off towards the cafeteria. Not long, I heard shouting behind me.

"It's Kabuki paint, brat!"

As I was 'walking very swiftly' (aka: Running), I felt a bubble of laughter inside me. I didn't have this much fun ever since we've moved here, and I can't believe I'm getting away with it.

BOOM!

_Oh joy_...I thought as I fell again. Really? This time when I looked up, I saw somebody familiar. Too familiar.

"...No way in hell." I said, feeling extremely happy. The taller yet younger boy sighed as he shook his head.

"Yes way in hell. Akira." I felt like hugging him. So I got up and did.

"Nightmare, when did you move here?" I laughed as I realized that he didn't like hugs.

"Get. Off." He murmured. By now I released him and looked at him. Same short, pitch black spiky hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that seem to stare into your soul. Despite his looks, he was very friendly...well, sometimes.

"Me and Jasmine moved here when you and your brothers...left." He said quickly and quietly. Jasmine...how could I forget about her? The girl with the two long pigtails, green eyes, healthy skin, and who had a real smile on every time I see her.

"How is she?" I asked. Before I could answer, I seen Kankuro almost ran past me. He stopped and turned to look at me. He yelled comically with his fist clenched.

"You little brat! How dare y-" I ignored him as Nightmare kept talking.

"She's enrolled into this school." He said simply. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Do you remember Itachi Uchiha?" He asked. I nodded. Itachi is Jasmine and Nightmare's adopted father.

"He's a teacher here. Also, Jasmine and I knew that you were here, so we enrolled into this school to keep an eye out for you." At those words, I wanted to hug him again, but I didn't. Nightmare and Jasmine came to Konoha Town? Not only to look after me, but to get good grades in the school. I found Nightmare and I were walking to the cafeteria together.

"Thank you, Nightmare. I'm sorry if I had caused you or Jasmine any trouble." I meant it. He shrugged.

"Meh, Sunanoha is the best school in all of Konoha, it also allows me and Jasmine a better education than our last school."

"Dammit! Look at me!"

"So how long have you've been here?" I asked.

"Three days. Everyone is friendly. Almost everyone." He said and I got the message. In almost every school, there are bullies. Kankuro sighed.

"Damn, you ignore people pretty well." I then looked at him.

"I didn't know that you were there." I lied easily. His face expression almost made me laugh out loud. Almost. Nightmare just looked stoic as ever.

"Why you litt-"

"Hey guys!" A voice chirped. I knew that voice. I looked towards the direction of it, and saw...a cross-dressed Jasmine. To be honest, she still looked adorable, but her blond hair was short and a little shaggy, and she wore non-pink baggy clothing. Jasmine loved the color of pink, and so seeing her look like a non-pink wearing boy made me die a little inside. Standing near her was a red-head with...mascara? Really?

"Hey, Jake, hello Gaara." Nightmare looked at the two. Gaara glared at me, Nightmare, and Kankuro.

"Kankuro..." He said in a cool voice. I sworn that I seen Kankuro gulp air.

"Hello, Gaara." He said. I felt satisfaction in my gut, and I realized that I was enjoying this.

"Why are you yelling at that student?" He asked as he tilted his head as if he was the boss. Wow, a little creepy there. But nonetheless, Kankuro stood his ground.

"H-he called.."

"I don't care. Yell at him when you aren't in school. Right now you're making a monkey out of yourself." He said. Then he looked at me.

"Sorry about his actions. He's an idiot." He said. Wow, I don't even know this guy, but I liked him already! Jasmine, or Jake, smiled and pointed to the cafeteria.

"Come on everybody, let's eat!" She said in that hyper voice. However, I noticed that she deepened it a little so that she wouldn't blow her cover. Smart girl, I noted. Gaara 'hn'ed and so did Nightmare. Kankuro nodded shakily and I just went with the flow. _I hope that the first day doesn't end up too bad_. I mentally thought as I went with the small group. _Or that the cafeteria food doesn't taste too horrible. _

…...

Wow, that was actually kind of a nice chapter. Anyway, Akira (age 17), Nightmare, and Jasmine (ages 16; twins) are childhood best friends, so she knows them pretty well. Ichiro is the oldest of the Aret siblings (age 25), Jiro is the middle child (age 20), and Akira is the youngest.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Guy

Chapter Two:

When we reached inside the cafeteria, I was a little awed. So this is what it looks like in an all boy's school. It was not only huge, but it was wide. The floor had checkered tiles, the walls were plain white with sunlight pouring in from the windows, and the ceiling was green, which was sort of weird but I'm not complaining. I looked around and saw rows of almost empty tables.

"Follow me." Nightmare said as he led me towards the lunch ladies. There was a sign with today's breakfast menu, and I was really hungry. The lunch lady didn't look so friendly, but I didn't care.

"Pancakes please!" I said. The lady looked at me as if she couldn't care less and then got a plate. As I was waiting, the others came, too.

As soon as I got my tray, I went to the lunch lady and told her my lunch code, since it was already on my schedule. She nodded and I looked around. Where should I sit? My answer came when I felt someone leering at me. I looked up.

"Oh, hi there." I said causally. He just rolled his eyes.

"For your information, _it's not...makeup_." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes. Really? He came over here to start this again? Suddenly, I smirked.

"So pretty princess, where do we sit?" I was testing him, and he knew it. If his glare could melt people, I'd already be evaporated.

"We sit over there." He gritted his teeth as he looked at a noisy table. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I left towards our table. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen his eye twitch and I realized that he was trying not to blow up. Let me tell you something now, it took a lot of willpower not to laugh. As I walked closer towards our table, I looked at them. Funny, they don't seem to be in our group, for they were all wearing black with red clouds.

"Hey, What's this bastard staring at?" An older boy with slicked back hair asked as he pointed at me. Another kid shrugged.

"Hey, Dei-chan, he looks as girly as you!" One piped up. Whoever was 'Dei-chan' replied with "I'm not girly, un!"

"I was told that I'm supposed to sit here." I said aloud and suddenly, it went quiet. A blue-haired boy with gill tattoos on his cheeks looked at me.

"So, the boss sent you here?" He asked. What? I tilted my head. As if sensing my confusion, a blond guy with girly-looking hair spoke up.

"So who sent you to us, un?" He asked. I answered 'Kankuro'. The boy with gray slicked back hair chuckled.

"So you came to us because some bitch told you to? What are you, new?" He asked. I nodded, and then it just got awkward again.

"We're the Akatsuki," Another older boy with short green hair, pale skin, and golden eyes spoke up. "and we're looking for new members." He finished. He looked at me, and I felt a little fear.

"You're one of the first students here who didn't show any fear, so if you want to join us-"

"He's not going too." A voice spoke near me and I almost jumped right out of my skin. Nightmare looked at the older boy dead in the eye.

"He was sent here from one of our friends because he wore makeup and got pissed because Akira here taunted him for it." In the background I could hear Kankuro scream. "It's paint, dammit!" Despite that, Nightmare and the other kid were having a staring contest.

"I'm Zetsu, head student in our gang. If he wants to join, he can. If you want to join, you can. We need more student members and you two impressed me." He said slowly. Before I could think any further, words just spilled out.

"What do you guys do?" I asked. Zetsu looked at me with a small smirk.

"We are Akatsuki, and we rule the school. However, not in a bad way. We help other students by doing whatever we can, even if it means to enforce violence." A silence followed after that. I glanced at Nightmare, and was shocked to find him slightly interested. Zetsu, seeing this, continued.

"Alas, you don't have to be a good fighter, but we prefer that you are. It's not just students we protect, it can be anybody from outside the school. You see, when you graduate, you can keep on being a member or do your own thing."

"What's the catch?" I asked. I looked down at my plate and noticed that my food was getting cold. Zetsu's smirk got bigger.

"You have to help us with certain missions. Other than that, you're good to go." I looked up at Nightmare. Missions? I'm good a black belt in karate, I have good grades, so it shouldn't be too hard, right?

"We'll think about it." I said and Nightmare nodded as we left to our table this time.

"Shino, Kiba, Moriko, Shikamaru, Nightmare, Gaara, Kankuro, Jasmine, me, Sasuke, Buta, Midori, and Hoshi. Oh, and this lovely bowl of Ramen is mine, I'm thinking of calling it 'Larry' today." A spiky haired blond said and pointed as we all sat down. I looked at the blond and I was going to ask but he said that his name was Naruto. And a lot of random stuff about 'believe it'. I stared at him in awe, because he was like Jasmine, except he was a guy and less girly.

"Ugh, Naruto," Midori, a pink-haired boy with green eyes glared at him. "is it really necessary to worship Ramen at the breakfast table?" He asked. Buta rolled his eyes.

"Oh can it, forehead bastard. You're bothering Sasuke-bro." He said. What? Sasuke-bro? The emo-ish kid just 'hn'ed and that almost made me roll my eyes. Not only Nightmare and Gaara, but him too? I glanced at the clock and was thankful that we had thirty minutes left to eat. Now my pancakes were cold, so yay. As I was eating and learning about my new friends, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kankuro," I started, feeling annoyed.

"I'm not Kankuro." I heard. Slowly I turned my head, and to my utmost surprise, was Moriko. The light ginger-haired boy wiggled his eyebrows as he stared at me from his dark green eyes.

"Hey." He said flirtatiously and it took almost all of my will not to run.

"Stop touching me." I said. I didn't like people touching me. Not. One. Bit. Still he kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, such a handsome boy. Hey, do you wanna come into my dorm roo-"

"No thanks. Go away." I said, freaked out. He grinned and he leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"The ones who struggle the most are the ones worth the prize." At that, my instinct took over and before I knew it, I back slapped him like the bitch he was. At first I was a teeny bit worried because he didn't say anything. Then, he laughed. I looked at him awestruck as he laughed.

"Oh, what a prize indeed!" Eh? What the hell?! I looked at the others and they either glanced in my direction or they were too busy in their own conversations with each other. I rolled my eyes at the ones glancing at me. Luckily, Moriko knew how to take a hint (by the red mark on his face, I bet he'd took it really well) and walked towards his own seat. Before he did, he winked at me.

"I'll get you, stud muffin, just you wait." He winked as he walked off. I shuddered. Stud muffin? What kind of drugs was this kid on?

"Don't worry." Nightmare said and I looked at him as if he was crazy. He continued. "If he keeps bothering you, I'll take care of him." Right then I felt a chill ran right down my spine, but before I could reply to my dearest friend, something interrupted me.

"Akira Aret, please report to the principals office immediately. Akira Aret." I groaned at the intercom. "I'll see you later, guys." I said as I grabbed my food tray, schedule, and backpack. I dumped the tray, pitched the fork into the tub and walked out. Thirty seconds later of endless walking, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was the gruff answer of Mr. Nagato. I was a little afraid, but I went in anyway. To my surprise, Mr. Nagato was grinning at me. He ordered me to sit and I did.

"Well, Mr. Aret, I'm impressed. Not only did you went all by yourself to the Akatsuki table and impressed Zetsu, but you bitch slapped that annoying Hoshiko boy." Then I looked at him. Aren't principals supposed to chew out the students who used violence...and other than that, he _cussed_? Looking back at me he laughed.

"Kid, you're in Sunanoha school, ruled by the Akatsuki. Violence is pretty normal here." Words couldn't describe my feelings, but confused was definitely one of them. He then handed me a slip of paper and a pen. I looked at it.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Like I said, we need new members. Let me explain things to you. Your old school indeed showed me your current grades, but they also said that you are still under the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Aret," He stopped and let the words sink in. Fear creeped inside me and I gulped.

"not only that, but you hit another student, not that I'm complaining, but it's still against most normal school rules." He said.

"This isn't a normal school, though." I said. He nodded.

"Indeed. You may be the legal age to live on your own, but you aren't a legal adult, yet. You have a good reason to run away from your parents, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, not even looking at him anymore. What was he getting at? He nodded as if thinking about something personal.

"As the head of the Akatsuki, I, Pein Nagato offer you a deal," He started. Head of the Akatsuki? Our _Principal_? This first day was getting weirder and weirder.

"if you join my organization, I will not only allow you to stay at this school, but I will protect you from your parents and other people who want to take you back. There's another catch, however," He continued, and I listened.

"you will have an assigned roommate and this school will be your new home until you're the age of eighteen. Do we have a deal?" He asked me. I was awestruck, but...something else. I couldn't argue with him over that deal, it was golden.

"Can I see my brothers?" I asked. He sighed. "After tonight, you can go wherever you want to as long as you are accompanied by a fellow Akatsuki member." I didn't know that I was smiling until I looked at my reflection from the window.

"We have a deal." I said without thinking and almost cursed myself. Pein smiled and handed me the paperwork.

"Turn this in later today or tomorrow. Here's your dorm room number, and your first mission starts whenever I call you. Got it?" He asked as he handed me a slip of paper with a key. I felt a little happy, and it was weird.

"Yes, Mr. Nagato." I said as I took the paperwork. He waved it off.

"It's Leader-sama." He said. I nodded and left. As I walked down the hallway, I was thinking to myself. The Akatsuki were students who protected other people, students of this school or not, so did I make the right decision? I shrugged it off. I liked helping people, and it's not like that I won't see my friends and brothers again, right? Of course I'll see them, and I knew karate fairly well... ugh, what have I gotten myself into?

…...

Notes: Okay, this is a private All Boy's School, and having dorm rooms are an option if you can afford it (if you're in the Akatsuki or an Akatsuki family member, it's free).


	3. Chapter 3

The New Guy

(Notes: I really like Akira's POV)

Chapter Three:

I'm going to be in the Akatsuki... I thought. What will my brothers think? Ichiro would flip, but Jiro would 'meh'. Again, what was I thinking? _Well,_ my inner thoughts intervened, _you'll be safe from now on, _and_ you have a chance to prove yourself to a kickass gang_! I realized that my inner thoughts _did_ make a good point. My brothers won't have to worry anymore, and I'll see them and my friends every day if I wanted to.

I waited in the lobby among with other students for the bell to ring. I seen Nightmare, and the others, but it was too crowded to walk over to them. When the bell rang, I was excited. I looked at my schedule. Room fourteen, I thought to myself. It wasn't too far away, just upstairs. I walked among the students, watching where I was going and avoiding too much eye contact. Twenty seconds later after getting up the stairs, I looked at the helpful poster and back to my schedule. _Three more rooms to the right_, I thought to myself. When I got there, there was a sign on the door that said 'backpacks are allowed, just put them under your desk'. At that moment, I felt incredibly grateful because I didn't even know my locker number and I forgot that I had a locker...goofy me.

The room was like any high school room; white walls, windows, speckled ceiling, light switch, teacher-what was he _doing_?

"Ah, hello." He said as he looked away from the orange book which is the same series that my Dad reads..._porn_. "You must be Akira Aret." He said lazily, ignoring my shocked stare. "Sit in row three, fourth seat, it should be near the poster of George Washington." He then looked back at his book. I did and waited. Soon a swarm of students piled in. I looked down and reached out of my backpack and got a pencil.

"Do you have a pencil I may borrow?" Asked a too familiar voice. I looked to my right quickly. Zetsu.

"Yes." I answered as I reached into my backpack and got out another one. I handed it to him.

"Thanks. So, I heard." He said. I looked at him.

"That quick?" I asked and he nodded.

"Congratulations. You know, not every Akatsuki member has to wear black with red clouds." He began to ramble. I listened. Before he could speak further, the teacher stood up.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Akira Aret, please stand up," He said and I did.

"Would you mind telling us about yourself?" He asked.

"I'm Akira, age seventeen, I like manly stuff like sports and er, um, I like girls." I said as I sat down. I grimaced. _Way to make a fool out of yourself_, I scolded mentally. Surprisingly, the students didn't seem to care how I sounded.

"Good. Now, today in World History, we're going to read and review about Napoleon," He started. I sighed to myself. Today was going to be a long day.

…...

It turns out, today wasn't as long as I'd thought it would be. I had Mr. Kakashi in first hour for World History (which you probably knew), Mr. Asuma for Math (Pun moment: I Asuma did your math?), Mr. Iruka for Personal Finance, Ms. Konan for English, Gai Sensei for Health class, and now I'm going to art. I went in, thinking nothing of it. The school has already felt like a normal school to me, and I didn't have the new-student jitters anymore. Not only that, but I met my new (Nightmare and Jasmine aren't new friends, but they're my closest friends) friends and certain Akatsuki members in certain classes.

"Hey, un! Sit with me!" I heard. I looked around. The room had six different tables each, and up to four students sat to each table. "Over here, un!" I heard and I looked to the left end corner of the classroom sat Dei-chan. Thinking nothing of it, I went over there and sat with him.

"Hello, un. So you're the new boy, hm? My name's Deidara, un." He grinned.

"Hello, my name is Akira." I answered him wondering why he used 'un' in every sentence. He remained grinning.

"Personally, I find that art is an explosion, un. To bad our teacher is Sasori-danna." He said quiet randomly with a slight scowl. _Sasori? _

"He teaches Kankuro." I said without thinking. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, the Kabuki brat, un. You know him, un?" He asked. I oddly felt like laughing when Deidara asked that, but I kept it neutral.

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into him earlier today and we talked. He's still pissed that I called his Kabuki paint 'makeup'." I found myself grinning. Deidara snickered.

"I know, un! That brat and his family's been here since he was twelve, un. Sasori-danna grew a soft spot for him, but he'll never show it, un." I looked at Deidara.

"Does his family go here?" I asked randomly. Deidara sighed.

"Yeah, un. His older sister works near the school, and his little brother, Gaara goes here with him, un." At that, I was shocked.

"Gaara's his younger brother?" I asked. Deidara nodded.

"Many people don't believe it, un, but they're related. Anyway, welcome to art class, un." He said and I felt a little happier. In my old school, my only friends were Nightmare, Jasmine, and my two older brothers. Here, people are nice to me.

"Thanks." I said.

For the rest of the class, Sasori told us to make something up and show him at the end of the class. I glanced at Deidara and he was making something out of clay. I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil, thinking. What inspires me? I took my pencil and started drawing. I was so lost in my thoughts, when I snapped out of it and looked down, I was surprised. Why was I drawing _that_ of all things? Frantically I looked at the time and inwardly face palmed. Two minutes left.

I looked down. It was finished, and it didn't look bad, but I wondered what drove me to draw this. It was a picture of a smiling polar bear with a Coca Cola can in his paws. Deidara looked at it and whistled.

"Not bad, un. If only it blew up..." He said and focused on his own art. What? Blew up? Before I could ask, the bell rang. I walked up to Mr. Sasori and handed him my artwork. He looked at me with bored brown eyes.

"Not bad, Mr. Akira. You put life into this, and it clearly shows me that you love art." He said. "Unlike blondie." He grumbled.

"Hey, I heard that, un!" Deidara shouted. I quickly left, leaving the two to argue. Next was my final class. I looked down at my schedule. Resource. I sighed with relief. Resource was another class to sit and read or catch up on homework. I walked down the busy hall in order to find my class.

…...Somebody important's POV...

Today was long and boring. Just because I've been here for three days doesn't mean that I like it. Okay, maybe a teeny bit. As I was walking down the hallway like the fine young handsome man I was, I spotted Akira going to class. I wanted to say 'hi' and talk to her more, but life was a bitch and it said 'no'. I shrugged it off. Rumor has it that she's in the Akatsuki...Itachi's in the Akatsuki, and he promised that when I reach the age of seventeen, I can be a member. Stupid age limits. I will be with my friend one of these days, and together we can kick some ass like the awesome people we were. As I walked down the regular boring hallway, something red caught my eye. Gaara. I turned to look at him and slightly glared. He did the same.

"What do you want, Senjumaki?" He asked coldly. In a cold voice of my own, I replied.

"My little brother better be safe with you." I said. He didn't even wince, and I have to give him points for that. The freaky bastard scoffed.

"The only thing that can hurt him is the lack of kittens."

"That is true." I nodded. Gaara sighed.

"Being his roommate is a bitch." He said.

I just shrugged.

"He's your problem, now." I said and walked off. That may have sounded cruel, but I loved my little sister deeply and she could handle herself. I shuddered inwardly. She is a black belt like Akira and I, but...she's a _hyper_ black belt who loves kittens...that's the worst person who you would want to fight with. I shook my head from my thoughts as I headed towards my seventh hour class.

…...

"Mr. Uchiha?" I asked unbelievingly. Itachi looked up. "Ah, Akira. Glad to see you. Sit next to the Kabuki brat-er, I mean Kankuro." He gestured. I nodded. This has been the weirdest day. Not only is my school ruled by an organization who kicks butt, but my teachers are weird, from Mr. Kakashi reading porn, Gai sensei yelling about how to defeat your rivals (and Rock Lee being hyper about it), to Ms. Konan throwing grades in the forms of paper airplanes to students. Now I'm forced to sit with an annoying jerk-head. He glared at me and I returned the favor. Bitches don't need to be glaring at me. As I sat down, he whispered "paint" to me. I ignored him. This guy had a weird fetish about Kabuki, and makeup. I could imagine him now in my head yelling 'Kabuki-paint!'. I clutched my pencil. No way was I going to admit it that it's paint, because I have my pride, dammit! Also, I don't want to see that smug look on his face. Mr. Itachi stood up.

"Today we're doing nothing. Just do your homework and read or whatever. I'm going to get that one book from Kakashi..." He murmured and I shuddered. What's with our teachers reading porn?!

"What are you shuddering about?" Kankuro asked and I guess that I didn't hide my inward feelings good enough. So I told him.

"You know that book that Mr. Kakashi reads?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"No, what about it?" He asked, looking laid back. I felt a grin coming along, so I hid it.

"It's porn." I said bluntly and that, he damn near choked on his own spit.

"What?" He asked, looking directly at me. I didn't try to hide my smirk.

"Icha Icha Paradise is porn." I said again. Kankuro looked at me as if he discovered a dirty secret-which it wasn't a secret, I mean, Kakashi didn't even bother hiding the title of the book from anybody.

"I didn't know...and I thought that our school being ruled by a gang was odd enough." I just looked at him.

"So our school having hardly any rules and some violence doesn't faze you, but one of our teachers reading Icha Icha Paradise does?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I've been here since I was twelve. Also, being in the Akatsuki has a lot of missions, like babysitting and-"

"Wait," I interrupted him and he glared at me for doing so.

"you're in the Akatsuki?" I deadpanned. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"A lot of kids are. Me, Gaara, hell, even Sasori, and he's the art teacher/puppet master." I looked at him as if he just puked a rainbow.

"Wow. I have no idea what to say. They want more members, I heard." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, because Konoha is a very large city, and it requires a lot of workers. Most people in the Akatsuki graduate and move somewhere else in the city. Also, since the city is so big, we need more members to help protect the people and other things here. So, that's why when I graduate, I'm staying." He said proudly. I was still a little surprised, but then I felt...safer. All of their work was for the good of people and other things such as I don't know...security.

I glanced at Kankuro, and before I could think of anything else, I said, "So they allow members who wear makeup?" He gave me a smoldering glare and I couldn't help it. I chuckled.

"You never give up, do you?" He asked, a little pissed. That made me laugh even harder.

…...

Don't worry, we're going to get to see Akira's new roommate soon enough!


End file.
